pokeuefandomcom-20200214-history
Catchable Pokémon
1.0.2c has over 500 available Pokémon. This page lists the Runko and Runkku Islands Pokédexes. Additional information for Pokémon (such as location, etc.) is much appreciated! Runko Pokédex (1. Bulbasaur: Starter pokemon; (Can also be taken from the lab later in the game if you choose Charmander) 2. Ivysaur: N/A; Evolves from Bulbasaur. 3. Venusaur: N/A; Evolves from Ivysaur. 4. Charmander: Starter pokemon; (Can also be taken from the lab later in the game if you choose Squirtle) 5. Charmeleon: N/A; Evolves from Charmander. 6. Charizard: N/A; Evolves from Charmeleon. 7. Squirtle: Starter pokemon; (Can also be taken from the lab later in the game if you choose Bulbasaur) 8. Wartortle: N/A; Evolves from Squirtle. 9. Blastoise: N/A; Evolves from Wartotle. 10. Caterpie: Natural Park 11. Metapod: Fucksia Woods, Natural Park 12. Butterfree: Route 3, Fucksia Woods 13. Weedle: Fucksia woods, Natural Park 14. Kakuna: Fucksia Woods,Natural Park 15. Beedrill: Fucksia Woods. 16. Pidgey: Route 1, Route 2, Route 3, Fucksia Woods,Route 8 , Route 4, Route 5, Route 16, Route 17, Natural Park, Route 9. 17. Pidgeotto: Safari Zone common 18. Pidgeot: Moonside Lake 19. Rattata: Route 1, Route 2, Route 3, Route 14 20. Raticate: Route 2, Safari Zone common, Route 11 21. Spearow: Route 4, Route 16, Route 9, Route 11 22. Fearow: Moonside Lake (Runko Isles) 23. Ekans: Route 9 24. Arbok: N/A; Evolves from Ekans 25. Pichu: Hatchs from Egg (one parent Pikachu/Raichu) 26. Pikachu: Route 3, Route 9 27. Raichu: N/A; Evolves from Pikachu +Thunderstone 28. Sandshrew: Route 9, Chroma Cave 29. Sandslash: N/A; Evolves from Sandshrew 30. Nidoran (Female): Route 3, Route 9 31. Nidorina: N/A; Evolves from Nidoran 32. Nidoqueen: N/A; Evolves from Nidorina + Moon Stone 33. Nidoran (Male): Route 3, Route 9 34. Nidorino: N/A; Evolves from Nidoran 35. Nidoking: N/A; Evolves from Nidorino + Moon Stone 36. Cleffa: Hatch from an egg (One parent Clefairy) 37. Clefairy: Safari zone uncommon, Route 9 38. Clefable: N/A; Evolves from Clefairy + Moon Stone 39. Vulpix: Route 15, Route 17, Route 17, Safari zone common, Route 19, Route 23 40. Ninetales: N/A; Evolves from Vulpix + Fire Stone 41. Igglybuff: Safari zone (Uncommon/Rare) 42. Jigglypuff: Route 4 43. Wigglytuff: N/A; Evolves from Jigglypuff + Moon Stone 44. Zubat: Route 4, Cock tunnel 45. Golbat: Victory Road 46. Crobat: N/A; Evolves from Golbat + High Friendship 47. Oddish: Route 3, Route 4, Route 8, Route 14,Route 5 48. Gloom: N/A; Evolves from Oddish 49. Vileplume: N/A; Evolves from Gloom + Leaf stone 50. Bellossom: N/A; Evolves from Gloom + Sun Stone 51. Paras: Natural Park, Route 9 52. Parasect: N/A; Evolves from Paras 53. Venonat: Safari Zone, Natural Park 54. Venomoth: N/A; Evolves from Venonat 55. Diglett: Cock Tunnel 56. Dugtrio: N/A; Evolves from Diglett 57. Meowth: Route 8, Route 14, Route 5 58. Persian: N/A; Evolves from Meowth 59. Psyduck: Route 15, Safari Zone (Uncommon/Rare), Route 23, Seamoan Islands 60. Golduck: N/A; Evolves from Psyduck 61. Mankey: Safari Zone, Prize Corner 62. Primeape: N/A; Evolves from Mankey 63. Growlithe: Route 7 64. Arcanine: N/A; Evolves from Growlithe + Fire stone 65. Poliwag: Route 4, Safari Zone, Route 7, Sea Route 12, Sea Route 13, Sea Route 10 66. Poliwhirl: Route 15, Safari Zone, Sea Route 20, Sea Route 22, Route 23, Runko Harbor 67. Poliwrath: N/A; Evolves from Poliwhirl + Water stone 68. Politoed: N/A; Evolves from Poliwhirl + Kings rock equipped and lvl 40+ 69. Abra: Route 8 70. Kadabra: N/A; Evolves from Abra 71. Alakazam: N/A; Evolves from Kadabra (lvl as normal it will evolve around 40) 72. Machop: Route 14, Cock tunnel 73. Machoke: N/A; Evolves from Machop 74. Machamp: N/A; Evolves from Machoke (lvl as normal it will evolve around 50) 75. Bellsprout: Route 2, Route 8, Route 4, Route 5 76. Weepinbell: Route 11 77. Victreebel: N/A; Evolves from Weepinbell + Leaf stone 78. Tentacool: Mallet town, Route 15, Route 19, Sea Route 20, Runko Harbor, Route 23,Sea Route 12, Sea Route 13, Seamon Isles, Sea Route 10 79. Tentacruel: N/A; Evolves from Tentacool 80. Geodude: Cock Tunnel 81. Graveler: Cock Tunnel, Soul Cavern, Victory Road 82. Golem: Draco cave, Victory Road (smash rocks) 83. Ponyta: Route 11 84. Rapidash: N/A; Evolves from Ponyta 85. Magnemite: Route 7 86. Magneton: N/A; Evolves from Magnemite 87. Magnezone: N/A; Evolves from Magneton in Soul Cavern 88. Slowpoke: Safari Zone, Route 11 89. Slowbro: N/A; Evolves from Slowpoke 90. Slowking: N/A; Evolves from Slowpoke + Kings Rock held (lvl as normal) 91. Farfetch'd: Route 5 92. Doduo: Route 14, route 5 93. Dodrio: N/A; Evolves from Doduo 94. Seel: Route 5, Cock tunnel, Route 23, Seamoan Isles, Sea Route 20, Runko Harbor 95. Dewgong: N/A; Evolves from Seel 96. Grimer: Route 23 97. Muk: N/A; Evolves from Grimer 98. Shellder: Route 5, Cock tunnel, Route 23, Sea Route 12, Sea Route, 13, Sea Route 10, Route 15, Sea Route 20, Runko Harbor. 99. Cloyster: N/A; Evolves from Shellder + Water Stone 100. Gastly: Molestial tower 101. Haunter: Molestial tower 102. Gengar: N/A; Evolves from Haunter (lvl as normal to around 40) 103. Onix: Cock Tunnel (smash rocks), Draco Cave, Victory Road 104. Steelix N/A; Evolves from Onix + Metal Coat 105. Drowzee: Route 11 106. Voltorb: Route 15, Route 16 (Poké Radar is required for both) 107. Electrode: N/A; Evolves from Voltorb 108. Hypno: N/A; Evolves from Drowzee 109. Krabby: Route 19, Sea Route 20, The Dead End, Runko Harbor, Route 15, Route 16, Mallet Town, Route 9, Route 11, Route 23, Route 4, Cock Tunnel 110. Kingler: N/A; Evolves from Krabby 111. Exeggcute: Route 11, Safari Zone 112.Exeggutor: N/A; Evolves from Exeggcute + leaf stone 113. Cubone: Molestial tower 114. Marowak: N/A; Evolves from Cubone 115. Lickitung: Route 19, Route 21 (Poké radar is required) 116. Lickilicky: N/A; Evolves from Lickitung + Defense curl move 117. Koffing: Route 15, Route 16 118. Weezing: N/A; Evolves from Koffiing 119. Rhyhorn: Safari Zone 120. Rhydon: N/A; Evolves from Rhyhorn 121. Rhyperior: N/A; Evolves from Rhydon + Protector 122. Happiny: Route 23, Route 17, Route 18, Route 19 123. Chansey: Safari Zone; Evolves from Happiny + Oval stone 124. Blissey: N/A; Evolves from Chansey + High Friendship 125. Tangela: Route 4 126. Tangrowth: N/A; Evolves from Tangela (at lvl 40) + Ancient Power move 127. Kangaskhan: Safari Zone 128. Horsea: Route 4, Sea Route 10, Sea Route 13, Sea Route 12, Pooter City, Seamoan Islands, Route 15, Route 16, Runko Harbor, Route 23, Sea Route 20 129. Seadra: N/A; Evolves from Horsea 130. Kingdra: N/A; Evolves from Seadra + Dragon Scale 131 Goldeen: Safari Zone (Uncommon), Cock Tunnel, Route 15, Route 16, Route 4, Pooter City, Sea Route 12, Seamoan Islands, Sea Route 10, Sea Route 13, Route 11 132. Seaking: N/A; evolves from Goldeen 133. Staryu: Safari Zone (Rare), Mallet Town, Route 9, Cock Tunnel, Pooter City, Sea Route 12, Route 11 134. Starmie: The Dead End; Staryu + Water Stone 135. Mime Jr.: Route 15, Route 16, Route 17 136. Mr. Mime: N/A; Evolves from Mime Jr.+ Mimic move 137. Scyther: National park, Safari Zone, Moonside Lake 138. Scizor: N/A; Evolves from Scyther + Metal coat held (leveling up) 139. Smoochum: Hatch from an egg (Jinx + Ditto) 140. Jynx: Route 17, Route 18 (Poké radar is required) 141. Elekid: Route 9 (Poké radar is required) 142. Electabuzz N/A; Evolves from Elekid 143. Electivire N/A; Evolves from Electabuzz + Electirizer 144. Magby 145. Magmar 146. Magmortar: N/A; Evolves from Magmar + Magmarizer 147. Pinsir: National Park, Safari Zone, Route 11 148. Tauros: Route 15, Route 16, Safari Zone 149. Magikarp: Runko Harbor, Safari Zone, Route 15, Route 16, Mallet Town, Pooter City, Route 19, Sea Route 20, Route 9, Sea Route 10, Sea Route 12, Sea Route 13, Seamoan Isles, Route 11 150. Gyarados: Route 15, Route 16 151. Lapras: Route 15, Route 16 152. Ditto: Chroma Road 153. Eevee: Indigo Road 154. Vaporeon: Safari Zone (Rare), North Amber Route/South Amber Route (fishing) 155. Jolteon: N/A; Evolves from Eevee + Thunder stone 156. Flareon: N/A; Evolves from Eevee + Fire stone 157. Espeon: Safari Zone; Train and get an Eevee's happiness max during the day 158. Umbreon: Train and get an Eevee's happiness max during the night 159. Leafeon: Indigo Path near Olive Town 160. Glaceon: N/A; Evolves from Eevee (level up in Mt.Moon) 161. Porygon: Prize Corner 162. Porygon2: N/A; Evolves from Porygon + Up-Grade (level up) 163. Porygon-Z: N/A; Evolves from Porygon2 + Dubious Disc (level up) 164. Aerodactyl: Pokemon Laboratory (revive from Old Amber) 165. Munchlax: N/A; (Ditto + Snorlax in the Pokemon Daycare) 166. Snorlax: Safari Zone 167. Articuno: Roaming Pokémon in Runko once you beat the Pokémon League 168. Zapdos: Roaming Pokémon in Runko once you beat the Pokémon League 169. Moltres: Roaming Pokémon in Runko once you beat the Pokémon League 170. Dratini: Prize corner, Safari Zone 171. Dragonair: Safari Zone 172. Dragonite: N/A; Evolves from Dragonair 173. Mantyke: Mallet town, Cock Tunnel, Pooter City, Route 11 174. Remoraid: Cock Tunnel, Safari Zone, Route 15, Route 16, Mallet Town, Runko Harbor, Route 23, Route 19, Sea Route 20, Sea Route 10, Route 11, Sea Route 13 175. Mantine: N/A; Evolves from Mantyke with Remoraid in the party (leveled up) 176. Barboach: Mallet Town, Route 11 177. Whiscash: N/A; Evolves from Barboach 178. Chinchou: Safari Zone (Uncommon/Rare), Mallet Town, Route 9, Route 11 179. Lanturn: N/A; Evolves from Chinchou 180. Qwilfish: Mallet Town, Route 9, Route 11 181. Corsola: Draco Cave, Mallet Town, Route 9, Route 11 182. Hoothoot: Route 1, Route 2, Route 3, Route 8, Route 4, Natural Park 183. Noctowl: Chroma Road 184. Sentret: Route 1, Route 2, Route 8 185. Furret: N/A; Evolves from Sentret 186. Spinarak: Route 3 187. Ariados: N/A; Evolves from Spinarak 188. Lotad: Route 4 189. Lombre: N/A; Evolves from Lotad 190. Ludicolo: N/A; Evolves from Lombre + Water stone 191. Snivy: Route 4 192. Servine: N/A; Evolves from Snivy 193. Serperior: N/A; Evolves from Servine 194. Poochyena: Route 9, Route 4, Route 6, Route 7 195. Mightyena: N/A; Evolves from Poochyena 196. Luvdisc: Route 4, Moonside Lake 197. Totodile: Cock Tunnel 198. Croconaw: N/A; Evolves from Totodile 199. Feraligatr: N/A; Evolves from Croconaw 200. Feebas: Safari Zone, Route 4, Seamoan Isles. 201. Milotic: N/A; Evolves from Feebas + Prism Scale 202. Miltank: Prize Corner 203. Piplup: Route 4 204. Prinplup: Cock Tunnel 205. Empoleon: N/A; Evolves from Prinplup 206. Budew: Fucksia woods 207. Roselia: Route 15, Route 16 208. Roserade: N/A; Evolves from Roselia + Shiny Stone 209. Nosepass: Cock Tunnel 210. Probopass: N/A; Evolves from Nosepass in Soul Cavern 211. Bonsly: Cock Tunnel, Route 15, Route 16, Route 17 212. Sudowoodo: Mt. Moon, Evolves from Bonsly + Mimic move 213. Roggenrola: Cock Tunnel 214. Boldore: Chroma Cave , also Evolves from Roggenrola at lvl 28 - if you remove the Everstone its holding 215. Gigalith: N/A; Evolves from Boldore 216. Larvitar: Cock Tunnel 217. Pupitar: N/A; Evolves from Larvitar 218. Tyranitar: N/A; Evolves from Pupitar 219. Corphish: Route 19, Sea Route 20, Runko Harbor, Route 15, Route 16, Route 23, Cock Tunnel, Sea Route 10, Sea Route 13 220. Crawdaunt: Final Cave 221. Aron: Cock Tunnel 222. Lairon: Chroma Cave, Mt. Moon 223. Aggron: N/A; Evolves from Lairon 224. Lunatone: Soul Cavern 225. Chikorita: Route 5 226. Bayleef: N/A; Evolves from Chikorita 227. Meganium: N/A; Evolves from Bayleef 228. Aipom: Safari Zone, Route 8 229. Ambipom: N/A; Evolves from Aipon + Double Hit move 230. Pineco: Route 8, National Park 231. Forretress: N/A; Evolves from Pineco 232. Purrloin: Route 6 233. Liepard: N/A; Evolves from Purrloin 234. Sewaddle: Route 6 235. Swadloon: N/A; Evolves from Sewaddle 236. Leavanny: N/A; Evolves from Sewaddle + High Friendship 237. Sunkern: National Park 238. Sunflora: N/A; Evolves from Sunkern + Sun Stone 239. Pidove: Route 6, Route 7 240. Tranquill: N/A; Evolves from Pidove 241. Unfezant: N/A; Evolves from Tranquill 242. Starly: Route 6, Route 7, Route 9 243. Staravia: Route 15, Route 16 244. Staraptor: N/A; Evolves from Staravia 245. Venipede: National Park, Route 6 246. Whirlipede: N/A; Evolves from Venipede 247. Scolipede: N/A; Evolves from Whirlipede 248. Audino: Route 6 249. Patrat: Route 7 250. Watchog: N/A; Evolves from Patrat 251. Munna: Route 7, Soul Cult 252. Musharna: N/A; Evolves from Munna + Moon Stone 253. Dunsparce: Route 7 254. Kricketot: Route 14 255. Kricketune: N/A; Evolves from Kricketot 256. Shinx: Route 14 257. Luxio: N/A; Evolves from Shinx 258. Luxray: N/A; Evolves from Luxio 259. Tyrogue: Route 11 260. Hitmonlee: N/A; Evolves from Tyrogue + more attack than defense stats (level 20) 261. Hitmonchan: N/A; Evolves from Tyrogue + more defense than attack stats (level 20) 262. Hitmontop: N/A; Evolves from Tyrogue + attack = defense stats (level 20) 263. Ralts: Route 15, Route 16, Route 17, Route 18, Route 19, Route 23 264. Kirlia: N/A; Evolves from Ralts 265. Gardevoir: N/A; Evolves from Kirlia 266. Gallade: N/A; Evolves from Kirlia (male) + Dawn Stone 267. Bidoof: Route 15 268. Bibarel: Route 15, Route 16 269. Shuppet: Molestic Tower, Victory Road 270. Banette: N/A; Evolves from Shuppet 271. Drifloon: Molestic Tower 272. Drifblim: N/A; Evolves from Drifloon 273. Litwick: Molestic Tower 274. Lampent: N/A; Evolves from Litwick 275. Chandelure: N/A; Evolves from Lampent + Dusk Stone 276. Golett: Molestic tower 277. Golurk: N/A; Evolves from Golett 278. Frillish: Molestic tower 279. Jellicent: N/A; Evolves from Frillish 280. Sableye: Molestic tower, Soul Cavern, Soul Cult 281. Cacnea: Route 17, Route 18, Route 19, Route 23 282. Cacturne: N/A; Evolves from Cacnea 283. Turtwig: Route 17, Route 18 284. Grotle: N/A; Evolves from Turtwig 285. Torterra: N/A; Evolves from Grotle 286. Cherubi: Route 17, Route 18, Route 19, Route 23 287. Cherrim: N/A; Evolves from Cherubi 288. Dwebble: Soul Cavern 289. Crustle: N/A; Evolves from Dwebble 290. Scraggy: Soul Cavern 291. Scrafty: N/A; Evolves from Scraggy 292. Stunky: Soul Cavern 293. Skuntank: N/A; Evolves from Stunky 294. Solrock: Soul Cavern 295. Gothita: Soul Cult 296. Gothorita: N/A; Evolves from Gothita 297. Gothitelle: N/A; Evolves from Gothorita 298. Spoink: Soul Cult 299. Grumpig: N/A; Evolves from Spoink 300. Absol: Soul Cult, Mt. Moon 301. Pansage: Route 18 302. Simisage: N/A; Evolves from Pansage + Leaf Stone 303. Petilil: Route 18, Route 19 304. Lilligant: N/A; Evolves from Petilil + Sun stone 305. Marill: Safari zone 306. Azurill: Hatch from an egg (Marill/Azumarill female + Sea Incense) 307. Azumarill: N/A; Evolves from Marill 308. Buizel: Safari Zone, Route 19, Sea Route 20, The Dead End, Runko Harbor 309. Floatzel: N/A; Evolves from Buizel 310. Carvanha: Safari Zone 311. Sharpedo: The Dead End 312. Finneon: Safari Zone, The Dead End, Runko Harbor 313. Lumineon: Safari Zone 314. Tympole: Safari Zone (Uncommon) 315. Palpitoad: N/A; Evolves from Tympole 316. Seismitoad: N/A; Evolves from Palpitoad 317. Girafarig: Safari Zone (Common/Uncommon/Rare) 318. Heracross: National park (Rare), Safari Zone 319. Murkrow: Safari Zone (Rare) 320. Honchkrow: N/A; Evolves from Murkrow + Dusk Stone 321. Slugma: Safari Zone 322. Magcargo: N/A; Evolves from Slugma 323. Misdreavus: Safari Zone (Rare) 324. Mismagius: N/A; Evolves from Misdreavus + Dusk Stone 325. Hoppip: Route 23, Route 19, Route 21 326. Skiploom: Route 19, Route 21 327. Jumpluff: Route 23 328. Shellos: Sea Route 20, The Dead End, Runko Harbor, Route 23 329. Gastrodon: N/A; Evolves from Shellos 330. Alomomola: Sea Route 20 331. Trapinch: Route 23 332. Vibrava: N/A; Evolves from Trapinch 333. Flygon: N/A; Evolves from Vibraba 334. Phanpy: Route 21, Route 23 335. Donphan: N/A; Evolves from Phanpy 336. Oshawott: Runko Harbor 337. Dewott: N/A; Evolves from Oshawott 338. Samurott: N/A; Evolves from Dewott 339. Joltik: Natural Park 340. Galvantula: N/A; Evolves from Joltik 341. Burmy: Natural Park 342. Wormadam: N/A; Evolves from Burmy (female) 343. Mothim: N/A; Evolves from Burmy (male) 344. Shuckle: Natural Park 345. Surskit: Natural Park 346. Masquerain: N/A; Evolves from Surskit 347. Combee: Natural Park (best found in the morning) 348. Vespiquen: N/A; Evolves from Combee (Female) 349. Yanma: Natural Park 350. Yanmega: N/A; Evolves from Yanma + Ancient Power move 351. Skorupi: Natural Park 352. Drapion: N/A; Evolves from Skorupi 353. Snorunt: Trade for a Tauros with a old man at Dildadon city; Daycare (Glalie/Froslass + Ditto) 354. Glalie: N/A; Evolves from Snorunt (Male) 355. Froslass: N/A; Evolves from Snorunt (Female) + Dawn Stone 356. Axew: Trade for a Scyther (female) with a girl at Route 21 357. Fraxure: N/A; Evolves from Axew 358. Haxorus: N/A; Evolves from Fraxure 359. Natu: Prize Corner 360. Xatu: N/A; Evolves from Natu 361. Wailmer: Prize Corner 362. Wailord: N/A; Evolves from Wailmer 363. Stantler: Route 11 (Poké radar is required) 364. Pachirisu: Route 2 (Poké radar is required) 365. Vanillite: Seamoan Islands (Cave) 366. Vanillish: N/A; Evolves from Vanillite 367. Vanilluxe: N/A; Evolves from Vanillish 368. Cubchoo: Saemoan Islands (Cave) 369. Beartic: N/A; Evolves from Cubchoo 370. Snover: Seamoan Islands (Cave) 371. Abomasnow: N/A; Evolves from Snover 372. Swinub: Seamoan Islands (Cave) 373. Piloswine: N/A; Evolves from Swinub 374. Mamoswine: N/A; Evolves from Piloswine + Ancient Power move 375. Cryogonal: Seamoan Islands (Cave) 376. Delibird: Seamoan Islands (Cave), Mt. Moon 3F Outside 377. Spheal: Seamoan Islands (Cave) 378. Sealeo: N/A; Evolves from Spheal 379. Walrein: N/A; Evolves from Sealeo 380. Clamperl: Route 19, Safari Zone (Uncommon/Rare) 381. Huntail: N/A; Evolves from Clamperl + Deepseatooth 382. Gorebyss: N/A; Evolves from Clamperl + Deepseascale 383. Unown: Forest Ruins 384. Celebi: Forest Ruins (G.S. Ball Required) 385. Regice: Seamoan Islands (Cave) (Defeat Poké Manic trainer) 386. Lugia: ??? 387. Cyndaquil: As Purple (Diladon), head to the Pokemon Center, in where Nurse Joy will offer Purple a Cyndaquil. Purple refuses, and says that The Player is a more suitable choice. When you are The Player again, head to the Pokemon Center to pick up your new Cyndaquil. 388. Quilava: N/A; Evolves from Cyndaquil 389. Typhlosion: N/A; Evolves from Quilava Runkku Islands Pokédex 01.(387) Plusle: Chroma Road 02. (388) Minun: Chroma Road 03. (389) Electrike: Chroma Road 04. (390) Manectric: N/A; Evolves from Electrike 05. (391) Mareep: Chroma Road 06. (392) Flaaffy: N/A; Evolves from Mareep 07. (393) Ampharos: N/A; Evolves from Ampharos 08. (394) Ditto: Chroma Road 09. (395) Snubbull: Chroma Road 10. (396) Granbull: N/A; Evolves from Snubbull 11. (397) Wooper: Chroma City 12. (398) Quagsire: N/A; Evolves from Wooper 13. (399) Panpour: Chroma City 14. (400) Simipour: N/A; Evolves from Panpour + Water Stone 15. (401) Phione: Chroma City, Moonside Lake 16. (402) Manaphy: N/A; Must hatch an egg (Ditto + Phione) 17. (404) Hippopotas: Chroma Cave 18. (405) Hippowdon: N/A; Evolves from Hippopotas 19. (406) Drilbur: Chroma Cave 20. (407) Excadrill: N/A; Evolves from Drilbur 21. (408) Gligar: Chroma Cave 22. (409) Gliscor: N/A; Evolves from Gligar + Razor Fang (At Night) 23. (410) Baltoy: Chroma Cave 24. (411) Claydol: N/A; Evolves from Baltoy 25. (412) Omanyte: Resurrected from the Helix Fossil 26. (413) Omastar: N/A; Evolves from Omanyte 27. (414) Kabuto: Resurrected from the Dome Fossil 28. (415) Kabutops: N/A; Evolves from Kabuto 29. (416) Aerodactyl: Resurrected from an Old Amber 30. (417) Lileep: Resurrected from the Root Fossil 31. (418) Cradily: N/A; Evolves from Lileep 32. (419) Anorith: Resurrected from the Claw Fossil 33. (420) Armaldo: N/A; Evolves from Anorith 34. (421) Cranidos: Resurrected from the Skull Fossil 35. (422) Rampardos: N/A; Evolves from Cranidos 36. (423) Shieldon: Resurrected from the Armor Fossil 37. (424) Bastiodon: N/A; Evolves from Shieldon 38. (425) Tirtouga: Resurrected from the Cover Fossil 39. (426) Carracosta: N/A; Evolves from Tirtouga 40. (427) Archen: Resurrected from the Plume Fossil 41. (428) Archeops: N/A; Evolves from Archen 42. (429) Smeargle: In Olive Town, a boy can no longer take care of his dear Picaso (Smeargle). You'll receive it from him if you're willing to train it. 43. (430) Mudkip: N/A; You must have a Ditto + Marshstomp in the Daycare center and receive it as an egg. 44. (431) Marshtomp: Chroma City 45. (432) Swampert: N/A; Evolves from Marshstomp 46. (433) Registeel: Secret Cave found at Moonside Lake 47. (434) Ledyba: Indigo Road 48. (435) Ledian: Route 3 49. (436) Treecko: Indigo Road 50. (437) Grovyle: N/A; Evolves from Treecko 51. (438) Sceptile: N/A; Evolves from Grovyle 52. (439) Torchic: Indigo Road 53. (440) Combusken: N/A; Evolves from Torchic 54. (441) Blaziken: N/A; Evolves from Combusken 55. (442) Togepi: Indigo Road 56. (443) Togetic: N/A; Evolves from Togepi + High Friendship 57. (444) Togekiss: N/A; Evolves from Togetic + Shiny Stone 58. (445) Teddiursa: Indigo Road 59. (446) Ursaring: N/A; Evolves from Teddiursa 60. (447) Gible: Victory Road 61. (448) Gabite: N/A; Evolves from Gible 62. (449) Garchomp: N/A; Evolves from Gabite 63. (450) Vullaby: Victory Road 64. (451) Mandibuzz: N/A; Evolves from Vullaby 65. (452) Pawniard: Victory Road 66. (453) Bisharp: N/A; Evolves from Pawniard 67. (454) Castform: Victory Road 68. (455) Kecleon: Victory Road 69. (456) Duskull: Victory Road 70. (457) Dusclops: N/A; Evolves from Duskull 71. (458) Dusknoir: N/A; Evolves from Dusclops + Reaper Cloth 72. (459) Regirock: Secret Passage found in Victory Road 73. (460) Regigigas: Found at Mt. Moon, and will not awake unless you have Regice, Regirock, and Registeel in your party. 74. (461) Basculin: Indigo Road, Moonside Lake 75. (462) Latias: Obtained after defeating James in the Battle Tower (Easy) 76. (463) Latios: Obtained after defeating Jesse in the Battle Tower (Hardcore) 77. (464) ???? 78. (465) Volbeat: Mt. Moon Entrance 79. (466) Illumise: Mt. Moon Entrance 80. (467) Larvesta: Mt. Moon Entrance 81. (468) Volcarona: N/A; Evolves from Larvesta 82. (469) Durant: Mt. Moon Entrance 83. (470) Tropius: Mt. Moon Entrance 84. (471) Carnivine: Mt. Moon Entrance 85. (472) Cottonee: Mt. Moon 86. (473) Whimsicott: N/A; Evolves from Cottonee + Sun Stone 87. (474) Deerling: Mt. Moon Entrance 88. (475) Sawsbuck: N/A Evolves from Deerling 89. (476) Maractus: Mt. Moon 90. (477) Jynx: Mt. Moon 91. (478) Sneasel: Mt. Moon 92. (479) Weavile: N/A; Evolves from Sneasel + Razor Claw (Night) 93. (480) Houndour: You trade with a guy in Olive Town 94. (481) Houndoom: Mt. Moon 95. (482) Rotom: Mt. Moon 96. (483) Skarmory: Mt. Moon 97. (484) Riolu: N/A; Lucario + Ditto (Daycare Center) 98. (485) Lucario: Mt. Moon 99. (486) Tynamo: Northern Shores, East Amber Route, Morass Island 100. (487) Eelektrik: N/A; Evolves from Tynamo 101. (488) Eelektross: N/A; Evolves from Eelektrik 102. (489) Stunfisk: Northern Shores, East Amber Route, Morass Island 103. (490) Darumaka: Darmanitan + Ditto (Daycare Center) 104. (491) Darmanitan: East Amber Route 105. (492) Deino: East Amber Route 106. (493) Zweilous: Hydreigon + Ditto (Daycare Center) 107. (494) Hydreigon: Final Cave 108. (495) Bunerary: East Amber Route 109. (496) Lopunny: Evolves from Bunerary + High Friendship 110. (497) Seviper: East Amber Route, Morass Island 111. (498) Foongus: Amoonguss + Ditto (Daycare Center) 112. (499) Amoonguss: Morass Island 113. (500) Shroomish: Breloom + Ditto (Daycare Center) 114. (501) Breloom: Morass Island 115. (502) Skitty: Northern Plateau 116. (503) Delcatty: N/A; Evolves from Skitty 117. (504) Zigzagoon: Linoon + Ditto (Daycare Center) 118. (505) Linoone: Northern Plateau 119. (506) Bouffalant: Northern Plateau 120. (507) Rufflet: Northern Plateau 121. (508) Braviary: N/A; Evolves from Rufflet 122. (509) Heatmor: Northern Cliffside 123. (510) Chimecho: Northern Cliffside 124. (511) Chingling: Chimecho + Ditto (Daycare Center) 125. (512) Tepig: Emboar + Ditto (Daycare Center) 126. (513) Pignite: N/A; Evolves from Tepig 127. (514) Emboar: Northern Plateau 128. (515) Wynaut: Wobbuffett + Ditto (Daycare Center) 129. (516) Wobbuffet: Northern Cliffside 130. (517) Yamask: Cofagrigus + Ditto (Daycare Center) 131. (518) Cofagrigus: Final Cave 132. (519) Swablu: Altaria + Ditto (Daycare Center) 133. (520) Altaria: Final Cave 134. (521) Croagunk: Toxicroak + Ditto (Daycare Center) 135. (522) Toxicroak: Final Cave 136. (523) Bagon: Salamence + Ditto (Daycare Center) 137. (524) Shelgon: N/A; Evolves from Bagon 138. (525) Salamence: Final Cave 139. (526) Seedot: Nuzleaf + Ditto (Daycare Center) 140. (527) Nuzleaf: Final Cave 141. (528) Shiftry: N/A; Evolves from Nuzleaf + Leaf Stone 142. (529) Zorua: Zoroark + Ditto (Daycare Center) 143. (530) Zoroark: Final Cave 144. (531) Meditite: Medicham + Ditto (Daycare Center) 145. (532) Medicham: Final Cave 146. (533) Beldum: Metagross + Ditto (Daycare Center) 147. (534) Metang: N/A; Evolves from Beldum 148. (535) Metagross: Final Cave 149. (536) Mienfoo: Mienshao + Ditto (Daycare Center) 150. (537) Mienshao: Final Cave 151. (538) Spinda: ??? (Poké Radar Required) 152. (539) Blitzle: ??? (Poké Radar Required) 153. (540) Zebstrika: N/A; Evolves from Blitzle 154. (541) ??? 155. (542) ??? 156. (543) ??? 157. (544) Keldeo: Final Cave 158. (545) Deoxys: Daroxy Island (Aurora Ticket Needed)